custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Implosions
Implosions is a story serial, set before the fall or Ores Nui, detailing that Spherus Magna's inhabitants are now understanding that a great being is causing the Vorox to attack them, but that's only part of his plan... Story Chapter 1 Takanuva didn't know how to approach the problems that was rising in Spherus Magna, Pohatu and Kopaka were missing, what he learned were called Vorox seemed to be becoming more and more confident with each town they took over, oddly enough their actions seem well too conceived to be random. Which brought the Toa of Light's mind into a cross-hair. As if they were being commanded. But by who? He found himself slamming his Avohkii down onto the table, interrupting the chatting Turaga as they looked at the Toa of Light. "Is everything alright, Takanuva?" Said the one in ruby armor, his Kanohi Huna shown brilliantly upon his face with the little amounts of light that glowed among the lightstones. Takanuva looked up right into the Turaga of Fire's face, he could see the worry in his eyes for the Toa of Light, he couldn't blame him, and so many things were going wrong, strange occurrences and new experiences, ones he felt he wasn't ready for. "Please understand me well, Turaga. Everything has just been going so wrong today. The missing Toa, these Vorox attacks. I just don't know what to do." The Turaga of Fire put a firm hand on Takanuva's shoulder, "There's nothing to worry about Takanuva, all's well with Pohatu and Kopaka," Turaga Vakama hesitated a moment as if he couldn't say more, "they're in good hands." The Turaga always sparked Takanuva as an unusual being, no matter how frequent his time was with Vakama, he still couldn't understand him and his way of speaking. It seemed like these Glatorian, unknown and hard to understand. "Even if fire-spitter seems made, he knows there are things we can do, but we must focus on these Vorox attacks," Turaga Onewa assured. Reassurance was the last thing Takanuva needed. He wanted to go out there. To see for himself. Even if the Turaga meant well, he just couldn't stand and see things unfold around him. He's never let his brother's down before, and he's not about to let that happen again. He remembered his time with Jaller. The time he left him. He wondered if things would've been different if he could've interfered. If only. He thought desperately. The Toa of Light needed some air. Needed some place else to think instead of this cramped room. "Excuse me Turaga, but I must leave. I-" He stopped, he couldn't risk his motives. He felt for some reason not to trust the Turaga with anything. What if they denied him the chance to act? He knew he was needed here. But there were plenty of Toa who could help. He needed to do his own thing. "I need some fresh air." "Go," Said Vakama. "I'm sure it will come to be a huge help for you." Takanuva smiled in appreciation, leaving the gathered Turaga, he glanced around the area. There were what were called Glatorian and Agori helping Matoran and Toa alike rebuild this place called New Atero. He overheard how extravagant Old Atero used to be. A city told to be as huge as the Mata Nui robot himself. Takanuva just couldn't let it out of his mind of the sheer size Mata Nui, even if Teridax controlled his former self it still had looked intimidating itself. Now the dust had settled and the clash of the titans seemed no more than a faint dream. “Watch it!” The voice surprised the golden Toa. He turned towards where the voice came from. An Agori, one who looked of the Jungle Tribe, looked upon menacing towards a Ta-Matoran, returning the look of malice. Supplies were scattered around all around them. “What was that for?” The Agori screamed, displaying the now tossed materials. “You tell me, crashing into me.” The Matoran sneered. “''Crashed into you?”'' The Agori shrieked in return. Takanuva didn’t know what to do of the situation. He knew others would have trouble getting along, but he never imagined this kind of extent. His mind was already stressed enough with his Brother’s delayed return. He felt like lashing out. No in anger. As if he wanted to pool something out of himself in exhaustion. Like the time Matoro died. What was he saying? He shouldn’t put old memories and old pains in the present. He really needed some action.'' Anything''. “Now what is going on over here?” Another voice asked. The two scrabbling ruffians stopped to look at the one interrupting their bashes. The Agori seemed to have gone Ice-cold as he saw the Glatorian. The Matoran didn’t look impressed at all. The blue and gold armored being stood between them. Takanuva was relieved he didn’t have to interfere, but he also regretted the fact he didn’t go in and help. He didn’t know if the results would be the same or if it would’ve just heighten the outcome. “We must all realize that things have changed. This is no longer Bara Magna.” He continued. His light voice comforted the Toa of Light. It came to his dismay the Ta-Matoran still looked on unimpressed. Perhaps it was his time to interfere. “The Glatorian is right.” He cut in, feeling an extent of relief return to him. “Now, more than ever we must work together to fend off these Vorox attacks. We will never know true harmony if we don’t settle our differences, our suspicions of one another.” He felt a great weight lift from his chest. The blue Glatorian smiled, approving his words. The Matoran and Agori, looking at their respective fellows of past events, of past wars, experiences, difficulties, celebrations, sighed, picking up their respective supplies as they went to join in the effort to build New Atero. “I glad you came in to help me stop that.” The blue Glatorian said. “I still don’t understand Matoran enough to help settle both sides.” The Glatorian seemed much more far knowing than Takanuva could’ve imagined. He was calm and collected during the entire incident. The Blue Glatorian must’ve had his fair share of battles in the past to ever put up with so much stress. And yet Takanuva still felt like a maelstrom swept in his mind. No matter how many major battles he had. No matter how many strange experiences he had. It just never changed. “It pains me deeply seeing each of us fight. We’ve fought together before, why is it that it seems so hard for others to accept each other? Especially now with all these Vorox attacks?” Takanuva looked on at the Blue Glatorian. Hoping he could’ve helped in any way possible. He didn’t help him at all when the Glatorian shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m sure not one to speak with such things. I guess you can say it was always rules that kept us together. A must ''for things.” The Blue Glatorian sighed. “But I really don’t know. You’re asking the wrong person for your answer.” Takanuva sighed himself. He needed to calm himself. To seek guidance. ''Oh Mata Nui, he thought. It was sad to see his end come so quickly. Takanuva would usually speak with such affairs with Jaller, but he still hasn’t returned from the Skakdi’s stronghold. Takanuva could only hope he was alright in some shape or form. Perhaps it was time to make new friends. “I’m sorry,” Takanuva said. “I never got your name.” “Tarix.” The Blue Glatorian said. Tarix. He thought. Glatorian had the oddest of names. “I’m Takanuva. It will be a pleasure to work with you from here on out.” Tarix smiled again. “Well if you excuse me, I got some business to do with Vastus. There’s still a lot of work to do around here.” The Glatorian bounded off, stopping as he came into contact with a green colored Glatorian. Finding friends would be extremely important. The Glatorian already seemed open enough. Making friends would be extremely important. Takanuva continued wandering around the construction of New Atero, observing the construction and planning of it all. It was a shame that they couldn’t simply focus their might on this city. Perhaps it would be wise for him to leave New Atero. He heard rumors of a banished giant of emerald shadow, one with immeasurable might. If he could find this mysterious stranger and convince him to help. Then maybe they could truly gain more of a fighting chance. He needed to do something at least, and this certainly would be a nice change of pace. Waiting for answers was never Takanuva’s thing. As Takanuva gathered his belongings, putting the bare minimum in an old bag. The same one he used since he was a Matoran. It brought all kinds of memories back. Fond, troubling, memorable, disgusting. Simply touching the bag made him shiver. He went straight for the Wall’s secret tunnel they made. The Vorox were becoming more and more cunning, so multiple tunnel systems were made, it would give more than enough time to be able to safely travel without much worry. Takanuva greeted the Glatorian guards, explaining his journey. The Glatorian nodded in return, wishing Takanuva of safe passage. He smiled at them, going towards the tunnel’s entrance as he waited for the guards to open the stone heavy gates. “Just wait a moment!” Shouted a rasping voice. Takanuva turned to see Ackar. He heard of his many feats and accomplishments. The old man was even the one to suggest everyone to get along. Takanuva had already built a respect for him, idolizing his work and successes. The fact alone that Mata Nui was extremely grateful for his help made Ackar seem more of a father figure than a total stranger. “Ackar?” Takanuva said in confusion. “What brings you here?” “I overheard you speaking of finding the emerald shadow giant.” Ackar wavered. It sounded as if he was hiding something about the strange loner. “I want to join you.” The fact Ackar wanted to help surprised Takanuva. What might Ackar want with such a being? Either we was thankful for the assistance. Everyone else Takanuva knew was busy. Having someone to help alongside him would bring a breath of fresh air. “Thank you for your help, really.” Takanuva answered. Ackar only grunted as if to say, No problem. ''As the gates finally opened, the two of them stepped into the shadowy light of underground system of New Atero. 'Chapter 2''' Characters * Ackar * Kopaka * Onewa * Pohatu * Takanuva * Tarix * Vakama * Vastus - Mentioned Category:Stories Category:Matoran Universe